vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma
Yuma is an indifferent assassin protecting anything related to Muma. It seems to be the core reason for his existence. Appearance A man in an indigo robe, he has long hair of the same mysterious and chilling hue that hangs down to his waist. The hair also hides his face from sight. Old Man Noble A necromancer of some stature even among the Nobility. He tells D about the name Muma which leads to D seeking Origa to restore his memories of it leads Yuma to killing Origa. Biography When Zoah reanimated corpse attacks Mia Simon in the underground graveyard, he puts one of his hair needles through it to put it down for good. His hair acts autonomously, also wraps around D's needles when he hurls them at him, stopping them. On a black Pegasus Steed, saying that his orders are to eliminate anyone who learns the secret of Muma--in other words, anyone who finds out about the experiments to combine human and Noble blood. At the Battlefield of Shadows, he Loses his left eye to D's wooden needles. Later he uses a machine made by the Sacred Ancestor to supercharge himself. Factory A facility that stands in the middle of the Highway of the Dead. Appearing from a distance to be a building with out a single soft line, its massive and imposing entrance is more like a castle's gatehouse, except the gates are off their hinges. The courtyard and all the buildings and towers are devastated. The size of a major city, it's much larger than the Facility in the Great Subsidence near Sedoc. Apparently the sole purpose for this factory was to create Yuma, and many less-than perfect attempts at the same being remain there. Towering especially high behind a front yard is the central research center. Three thousand stories under ground in that building is the core of the facility. Another building has a medical enter on the five-hundredth floor, it's a hundred times better stocked than any of the great hospitals in the Capital. The equipment suggests it could hold only about a hundred patients. A computer controls everything in the medical center, including the pharmacy. Underground, there's a proton reactor. D unleashes it's energy, destroying the factory. Yuma Rejects The men who attack the Twin D in the Factory where Yuma was made. The one referred to as Yuma#2 is shorter than the real Yuma and seems heavier. His movements are slower. Ultimately, twenty-five such rejects appear. Powers and Abilities Super human Physical Stats- Half man half machine his stats are super human even in Nobility Standards Autonomous Hair- Able to react on their own to rap around and block D's wooden needles and other attacks when tossed at him with great accuracy. High Durability-'his hair in particular is strong enough to pierce rock, harden ground, and armored cars(which can be as strong as tanks in this era) and block attacks of that durability.' Master Battle Skill and Tactics- As an assassin of such a sensitive Nobility secret his skill is top notch. Marksmanship Equipment Yuma's Hair-''' Acts autonomously, it can form into knives, and other stabbing implements. He also uses it as an arrow.' Great Bow- '''Bow Yuma uses firing his arrow formed hair with great accuracy.' Transportation Pegasus Steed Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Technology Category:Cyborg Category:Assassin Category:Archer